Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-n+(-3)+3n+5}$
Solution: Combine the ${n}$ terms: − n + ( − 3 ) + 3 n + 5 = = ( − 1 + 3 ) n − 3 + 5 2 n − 3 + 5 { \begin{eqnarray} -{n} +(- 3) + 3{n} + 5 &=& (-1 + 3){n} - 3 + 5 \\ &=& 2{n} - 3 + 5 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 2{n} - {3} + {5} = 2{n} + {2}} $ The simplified expression is $2n+2$.